Destiny and Choices
by cactuspd
Summary: She thought college was a breeze. That was before she was eated next to good looking jerk. Who will remain unscathed? AU IchixRuki


Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_She thought that college would be a breeze. That was before she was seated beside a good looking but definitely arrogant jerk. Who will survive unscathed? A/U IchixRuki_

**Disclaimer: **K.T. still owns bleach. But this story is mine and mine alone.

Oh Kami, I wanna throw up, she thought. To say that she was nervous was the understatement of the year! She always felt awkward in new situations. Not that she wasn't friendly. But she was a bit shy. Well not exactly, not to her friends anyway. With her friends she's spontaneous and lively but with strangers, she tends to feel awkward.

None of her classmates from high school had gotten accepted in the university. She was the only one from their high school that had received the much coveted acceptance letter. And her brother sure was surprised! Remembering the incredulous look on his face when she handed him the letter was enough lift her spirits.

Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and proceeded to find building 3A. I can do this she chanted in her brain. I will get through with this. Everyone, absolutely everybody have jitters during the first day of school. No make that the first day of college!

Hmmm….so where exactly was building 3A? Taking out the student manual she looked again at the campus map. She tried looking at it on all angles but she still could not discern where she is exactly and where she should be heading next. Damn stupid map!

Looking around she saw two girls chatting easily with one another. Well they look nice, she thought. Taking a deep breathe, she cleared her throat…

"Ehrn, excuse me"

The two stopped and looked at her expectantly.

She sweatdrops but continued on, " Could you please point me to building 3A? I'm supposed to have my first period there, but I don't know where that is"

"Building 3A? Well we are heading there ourselves. We have first period there also. You could come with us if you like." The one with a reddish blond hair said.

Thank Kami I'm saved! "oh yes that would be really helpful. That is if you don't mind tagging me along."

"Don't worry about it. Its our first day here also. It just so happens that Inoue's brother studied here before that's why she's familiar with the school's layout. By the way, I'm Arisagawa, Tatsuki." She was the shorter haired one, her hair was black and cut really short, she has a lean sinewy body. "And that is Orihime Inoue" she said pointing to the reddish blond one.

"Nice meeting you" bowing down "I'm Kuchiki Rukia"

"So. Lets go guys, we don't want to be late for our first day ne?" Tatsuki said.

"So what course are you taking up anyway?" Inoue asked.

"Nursing"

"No kidding? Hey so are we! Could you believe that Tatsuki? She's our classmate! Cool!" Inoue was happily chirping. "We should seriously hang out!"

------------------------------------------

"Ano..it says here our first period is English 101, room 607. "

" Oh man! Just our luck!"

"What's the matter Tatsuki" Inoue was eyeing her friend.

"Its on the frigging 6th floor that's the problem!"

"Uh, so lets use the elevator."

"Rukia" Tatsuki was looking at her strangely, as if she has spoken a foreign dialect " this is the state university, where the students all have scholarships, where do you think the government can get the money to purchase a set of elevators for each damn building?"

"Eh?! you mean there's no elevators?" She looked down dejectedly. "Why do we freshmen have to suffer anyway?"

"Come on guys! No bad thoughts and energy on our fist day!" Inoue was already at the first few steps of the stairs " It's only six floors" Rukia's jaw dropped, ONLY 6 floors?

"Plus it'll be just like an exercise. Think of the pounds we'll lose! By the end of the semester we'd be model thin!" She further added gaily already bounding up the stairs.

-----------------------------------

Damn! Walking up six flights of stairs is definitely not the way to start the school year. I can believe the energy Inoue has! Even Tatsuki seemed unaffected! I have to catch my breath first.

"Could you move out of the way? People are trying to pass by you know"

Consciously she moved out if his way. Baka! She told herself. Wait a minute ! I wasn;t even hugging the whole hallway! That jerk! Then she looked at him. And the words died in her mouth. He was good looking. Tall and good looking…with orange hair! Yeah right! With his permanent frown, serious and angry air, and orange hair…yup definitely a looker. But with and attitude of an ass! Jerk she thought again.

Once inside the classroom she scanned the crowd and saw Inoue waving her hand at the back mentioning that she had saved a seat for her. She smiled inwardly, just the first day and I already have friends. She smiled back as she made her way to her new found friends.

The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Ok class, good morning! I'm Mrs. Tae. I will be you English 101 instructor for this semester. I understand that you are a block section so I'll be arranging your sitting positions later."

A few guffaws could be heard

"But for know I'd like to really introduce myself. I'm a very demanding and exacting professor. Anyone that comes after I came inside the room is considered absent and the doors will be closed after I enter. Next, no speaking in any language other than english. Third anyone not in their proper places will also be considered absent. Next….

I can't believe it! First day of school and we get to have Mrs. Cutthroat for first period! Not good.

"Ok for the sitting arrangement, you will be arranged alphabetically. Lets start with letter A…"

And the name calling began. As each surname was called out the student began taking places in the assigned seats.

"Kuchiki"

"Hai!"

"Seat here" indicating a chair in the third row near the windows.

"Kurosaki"

"Hai!"

"Seat next to Kuchiki"

Man! And I was really looking forward to seating next to my friends. She heard some rustling next to her as her seatmate took their seat. Well might as well be friends with my seatmate for the whole semester. She looked up a smile plastered on her face

"Konichiwa!" Then stopped. He was the guy from this morning. The cute guy with an attitude problem

"Eh??? Do I know you?" Looking bored as before.

"That's why I was introducing myself!" Moron! She added silently "We will be seatmates for a long time. It would help if we at least know each other"

"Will that include letting me copy your test answers?"

"You really are a jerk you know"

"I just don't like being bugged."

"Fine" she then looked the other way.

His conscience was pricking him. She was just being nice. He sighed

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

Nande? He's introducing himself. She smiled. Two dimples popping out Maybe he's not so bad after all. " Kuchiki Rukia" she said extending her hand.

"Yeah whatever" he said as he slumped even further in his chair. Not even bothering to take her hand. Looking bored as ever.

To think I even thought him cute! He's just a jerk!

But a good looking jerk at that.

**[A/N**

_This plot has been in my mind for a few weeks now. And I can't get it out. Can't even continue with my other fics due to this. So this afternoon I sat at my computer and typed away.Maybe now I'll be able to continue on writing __**Twisted Fate and Mistaken Identity.**_

_This story is personally close to my heart. It's AU so not all the character traits in the series will be reflected here. And yes they are taking up nursing. But don't worry it'll still be them._

**Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
